Which door will you choose? AobaClearMizukiKoujakuNoiz X Reader
by Lemons 4 The Hungry
Summary: This story will contain LEMONS for Clear, Aoba, Mizuki, Koujaku and Noiz. You can choose each route at your own leisure, so please enjoy! When you get the chance to go backstage after a concert for the 'up and coming' band SCRAP, things get crazy as you and the band members decide to play a game and things turn out a little wilder than you expected...
1. A blushing Bluenette and a Jellyfish boy

This story will have the following routes: Clear, Noiz, Aoba, Koujaku and Mizuki. A chapter shall be written separately for each characters Lemon scene, each slightly differing from the other.

Please read and review! Suggestions are welcome for other Lemons, PM me if you have any idea's!

(Please note that the idea for the band name and origin is Umiknad's idea, and I wholeheartedly give credit for this. Thank you so much, and please check out Umiknad 's profile for great stories! On Wattpad)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aw, seriously?! C'mon!" Your friend stomped her feet in frustration and glared at you angrily. You shrugged your shoulders, sighing. "This is so not fair! How can all the tickets be sold out already?"

"Come on. We'll get a takeaway, 'kay?" You said, trying to reassure your friend, who was now close to tears. You glanced back at the poster she had been staring at with undisguised love a few moments before, rolling your eyes. The poster had been advertising a new 'up and coming' band, named SCRAP. There were 5 members of the band, but none were girls. Typical. They were all cute though, so they should have a massive female fan base; perhaps even a few dedicated male followers.

Your friend had been fangirling over these guys for months, and had practically fainted with happiness when she heard they were coming to play in your home town. Alas, when you had arrived a few days later after their announcement of their tour, every ticket had been sold out, much to your friend's distress. You, on the other hand, hadn't really listened to their music; and since your friend was prone to instantly falling in love with any one thing at any one time, you found it hard to keep up to date with her interests. So instead, you just nodded and accompanied her to whatever concert or event she was drooling over. Then again...

"Oh. My. God!" Your friend leaped away from you and pressed her face against the glass of an AllMates store. She turned to you with wide, puppy dog eyes. "(name)! Let's buy one! Please! I'll pay you back, promise!"

"Fine. Don't go crazy though!" You followed her inside, observing all the different arrays of AllMates. There were birds and dogs, lizards and cats. Hell, there was even a blue lion over there! When you looked up, you saw your friend was admiring a small long-eared rabbit with pink and white stripes. Laughing quietly to yourself, you returned to scanning the pages of a guide on one of the counters. As you turned the page, you saw something that made your heart skip. It was a (fav colour/s) (fav animal) that was unbearably cute. It wasn't a particularly new model, but all the same you felt the need to buy it at once. Noting down the category number on the information slip you made your way over to the desk, calling the attention of the assistant and showing him the card.

"Are you sure?" He asked, eyeing you up.

"Yes I am. Why?" You replied, ignoring him completely.

"I recommend a newer model, exactly the same but with higher grade standards."

"I don't care. I'm buying this one." You brushed him off instantly. You weren't interested in buying a newer model, especially one that was most likely triple the price.

"Very well." He sounded put down, but nonetheless sidled into the back room to retrieve your new AllMate. As you were waiting your friend popped up beside you, once again adopting the innocent puppy dog eyes. Internally you sighed, what did she want now?

"I made my choice..." She sounded guilty, and it made you feel a little uneasy. What had she done?

"Which one?"

"That one." She pointed to the largest AllMate in the shop, a towering Dragon that stood at least 9ft high. The price was ridiculous, over ¥200,000! (£1089.99+) Your jaw dropped, was she serious?!

"There is no way-" You stopped when you realised she was laughing at you. Realisation hit you hard, she had pulled a 'spoiled princess' joke on you. You smiled anyway, although you felt a little foolish for letting yourself believe it. "Oh haha. Very funny. Who says I'm still gonna buy you one now after that little stunt?"

"What?!" The smile was wiped off her face. "You can't be-!"

"It's okay, I'm only teasing!" You reassured her, and she stuck out her tongue in return. You grinned; sometimes she was just so childish. The man returned with your AllMate, groaning when your friend handed him her own information slip. While you were waiting, your friend admired your AllMate.

"It's so cute! Is it a boy or a girl? What are you going to call it?" The barrage of questions was starting to give you a headache, so you decided enough was enough. Headaches didn't exactly put you in the best of moods.

"Can't you be quiet for just a minute?!" Your friend fell quiet with a cheeky smile. "Thank you. _It _is actually a (gender), and I'm calling it... (AllMate's name)!"

"Oh, okay! It's so cute! I wish I had picked it, I'm so jealous!"

"Are you ever happy with anything?" You sighed. Your friend was always so... flighty. She thought for a second before happily answering you, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Nope!"

"Here you go. There is an instruction manual included, to help you get started. Please come again!" The clerk returned and slid a carefully packaged box over the counter. With both AllMates paid for, you left the shop. As your friend was skipping ahead you recollected that your AllMate hadn't come with a box, or a manual. Something told you that activating the little AllMate was going to cause some problems, and probably a few mini rages.

\- Three days later -

Some days later, you sat in your flat, boiling with frustration. The AllMate had yet to be activated, and no one you knew could provide any help. Searching online wasn't helpful either, most people just recommending an upgrade.

"For God's sake just turn on!" You yelled. The emotionless AllMate remained inanimate. This further angered you, and once again you turned to searching online for help. You opened up the 'search' screen on your Coil and suddenly; an ad popped up in the left corner, and before you could dismiss it you saw that it was advertising repairs for old models of AllMates, alongside other trinkets.

"Junk Shop Heibon... Interesting." With that you picked a warm jacket, stuffed your uncooperative AllMate into a bag and set off, locking the door with a satisfying click. The shop was only a couple of miles down the road, and it took you a few minutes to reach the battered old place. The sign was a little lopsided, and hand-painted, the windows piled high with products of all genres. Despite all of its run-down appearances, it emitted a cosy aura that was strangely inviting. You pushed open the door, distracted by the huge, towering piles that were stacked precariously on rickety shelves. Suddenly you came to a halt, soft fabric pressed against your cheek. When you looked up, your gaze met that of a young man's. Feeling your face heat up, you jumped backwards hurriedly; bowing your apology.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see, I was just looking and I-"

"It's fine. I should have said something, but I was lost in your eyes."

"I, uh..." Your face felt on fire, the tips of your ears searing. The man was smiling gently at you. He looked around his early 20's, no more than 25 tops. He had pale golden brown eyes and stark, electric blue hair that fell on his chest. He wore a dark blue t-shirt that was open necked, and light blue jeans held up by a studded turquoise belt. He was slim, and good looking. Really good looking. Then again, he looked familiar somehow...

"Don't worry." He laughed softly; his voice making your heart beat uncontrollably. His tones were light and lofty, but seductive. _No! Don't think about that, not here!_ His melodic voice brought you back from your fantasies. He replaced the boxes he had been holding on the shelf above his head. "What are you here for?"

"Oh!" You mentally slapped yourself. _Don't go falling for every guy you see! _You thought to yourself. Embarrassed, you explained to the young man why you were here. "I'm here because my AllMate, won't um... turn on."

"Hmmm... Let's have a look at it." You passed him your AllMate, watching him carefully as he eyed the flip up control panel in the stomach. He broke into a smile when he looked up at you, handing back your lifeless AllMate. "It's fine. Just old, I have a new part if you want it."

"Yes please." You agreed almost immediately, not knowing why. He smiled again and retreated to the back section of the store, where you could hear muttering and ruffling through boxes. While you were waiting (which you seemed to do a lot of nowadays) you spotted a small jellyfish plushie atop the counter. It was a pale silver, and extraordinarily cute. You reached out to grab it, the material strangely soft and tantalizing. Not being able to resist the urge to hug it, you squeezed against your chest, nuzzling it.

"So you like jellyfish?"

"Huh?!" The voice startled you, and you immediately withdrew the plushie from your chest. A figure stood over you, though his face was covered with a strange gas mask, though tufts of silver hair stuck out of the back. He wore a long white overcoat, with a lime green/yellow scarf curled around their neck, a white shirt and navy blue ¾ length trousers and large white boots to top off his strange attire.

"Do you like jellyfish? I have a jellyfish song; do you want to hear it?" He pressed, leaning forward so your face was inches away from his mask. You could see two shining purple eyes watching you carefully through the panes of the mask, and it was slightly unnerving.

"I'm not so sure..." You replied, uncomfortable to say the least. At that moment you heard footsteps approaching from the back room of the shop, but found yourself frozen; entranced by the man's violet orbs.

"Clear! What are you doing here?" The bluenette had returned, but you couldn't bring yourself to face him. "Stop scaring the pretty young lady and go home! And take the mask off, please?"

"Yes master!" The albino replied heartily, unbuckling the straps that held the mask around his face. When he removed it completely you felt a blush arise on your cheeks, this guy was... fit. He had a pale complexion, but vivid indigo eyes and a soft smile, perfect face bordered with soft white hair. Although his clothing choice was... strange, he was still pretty cute. You felt warm breath on the back of your neck, and felt goose bumps emerge on your arms.

"Sorry if he bothered you. This is Clear, a friend of mine." You turned to face him, determined not to blush like a little girl.

"He's quite sweet actually. Thanks. Have you got the part?" The boy laughed softly and winked seductively.

"You don't need to get harsh; playing coy was enough for me." Instantly you felt your face heat up again, and was about to stutter a retort when the boy turned away, sliding around the back of the counter. Forgetting the albino completely, you strode up to the counter, attempting a cool demeanour... and probably failing horribly, judging by the bluenette's expression.

"Can you get it working?"

"Sure. It's up and running. Have a look." He passed you your new AllMate, of whom was making adorable eyes at you.

"(gender) has a name actually. (gender) is called (AllMate's name)."

"Oh." The boy looked taken aback. "Most people don't give their AllMates names, well, not the older ones anyway."

"Yeah well, I did." For some reason the boy smiled gently, his golden brown eyes sparkling gently. As he packed up your parts and manuals, he paused for a moment, causing you to meet his soft gaze.

"Yeah, look. I don't know if you want these, but..." He slid a VIP concert ticket across the counter. Suddenly the memory clicked into place, this guy was the lead singer of SCRAP! But before you could say anything he carried on. "We have a gig on Saturday, come if you want."

"Sure!" He grinned mischievously at your instant answer. "No! I mean, my friend really likes you but all the tickets were sold out-"

"Calm down! Here." He pulled another identical ticket out of his pocket, handing it to you. "Make sure you're there, I'll look out for you. Come back here and see me if you get nervous!"

"Shut up!" You retorted with a good-natured grin. Maybe this guy wasn't such an asshole after all. Well, apart from his obnoxious flirting and apparently strange choice in friends...

"Names Aoba, Aoba Seragaki."

"I'm (full name), nice to meet you Aoba!"

"My pleasure!" He waved you goodbye with a flirtatious wink, and you rolled your eyes with a smile. On the way out, Clear held the door open, his free hand extended for a handshake. You shook hands with him, and left, trotting down the street with a contented sigh. You wondered about the bluenette and jellyfish man, and how exactly they met each other.

"They are a strange pair... I wonder what the rest of them will be like..."


	2. One drink can't hurt right?

**Notes:** The song's lyrics I have used for this chapter are NOT MINE. This song is called 'Bruises and Bitemarks' by 'Good With Grenades'.

I have no authority over their song nor their band, and stand my ground in the usage of this because I have no ill intent; such a business propositions. Due to copyright I must state I own nothing, and all rights are reserved to their rightful owners. Please enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The concert was alive and roaring with energy, girls clamouring in their seats at the band. The previous song had just ended and everyone was cheering, screaming, wolf-whistling. You sat on the very front most row, closest to the stage. So close, you could see the creases in the boy band's tight jeans. Your friend was sat next to you, her face flushed with excitement as she screamed the names of the boys. You, on the other hand, were struggling to remember each of the boy's names. Aoba was the lead singer, whilst Clear was on the electric piano; though he also had a microphone so you guessed he was on backup vocals. That much you knew. On the electric guitar there was a man with longish black hair and a scar over the bridge of his nose. On the bass there was a young, tanned man with reddish-purple hair and a tear shaped mark on his left cheek, along with a double piercing in his left ear. The last band member had piercings galore; snakebites and right eyebrow; tongue and bridge, as well as multiple ones in both ears. You made a mental note to remind yourself of their names before you went backstage after the show. Most likely you'd forget them before you went home.

"This next song is dedicated to a very special lady!" Your heart skipped a beat as you felt all the eyes of the band member's fall on you. Your friend screeched with excitement and slumped back in her seat, unconscious. After checking she was comfortable enough, you returned to see the boy with many piercings introducing a drum roll. The crowd of girls were deathly quiet, eyes wide with excitement; from what you had gathered, this was a completely new song. Aoba stepped up to the centre stage and flashed you a grin before beginning the song.

_~Song Intro~_

_"Two single hearts on fire,_  
_Currently on the wire,_  
_As inhibitions fade,_  
_A focused moment made,_  
_Bruises and bite marks say,_  
_Takes one to bring the pain,_  
_Passion lies in screams of ecstasitic dreams, _

_You're in a place for fear,_  
_Lips are for biting here,_  
_Lets make this moment worth the while,_  
_Lets kill the night and go down in style,_  
_Feel the magic rise,_  
_We're plotting our demise,_  
_Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl,_

_You bring the ropes and chains,_  
_I'll bring the pills and games,_  
_I can show you pain,_  
_And make you say my name,_  
_You will believe my lies,_  
_That I'm not like other guys,_  
_That sparkle in my eyes,_  
_Is part of my disguise,_

_You're in a place for fear,_  
_Lips are for biting here,_  
_Lets make this moment worth the while,_  
_Lets kill the night and go down in style,_  
_Feel the magic rise,_  
_We're plotting our demise,_  
_Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl,_

_You're in a place for fear,_  
_Lips are for biting here,_  
_Lets make this moment worth the while,_  
_Lets kill the night and go down in style,_  
_Feel the magic rise,_  
_We're plotting our demise,_  
_Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl!"_

_~End of Song~_

The crowd was wild, in a frenzy of utter devotion to the band. You, yourself, were speechless. At some point during the song your friend had awoken, and was now staring at you with a jealous gaze. You shrugged, noting that the rows upon rows of fans were filing out regretfully, and Aoba was making his way down the stages steps towards you.

"Hey, what did you think of our new song?" He asked heartily.

"Interesting." You replied casually, trying to maintain a cool appearance. Although inside you were bursting with pride and appreciation. Like hell you were going to let him know that though! "What are we doing now?"

"You're coming backstage to meet the crew! C'mon!" He spun on his heel and made his way to the door marked 'Private', shoving through it with a grunt. You were met with six separate doors, merely labelled 1-5, though at the far end, the remaining one was marked 'Ice cube'; strangely enough. You followed Aoba through the far door named 'Ice cube', and found yourself in a den-like area occupied by the laughing members of the band. There was a large sofa and matching armchair, beanbags and a small mini bar with glasses pile high. A thud made everyone turn and stare, and you saw your friend was lying on the floor, once again, unconscious.

"I'll take her to my room." The tanned boy with the strange turquoise tattoo stood up and walked over, his lean body showing through his tight t-shirt. Aoba wolf-whistled him as he passed.

"Don't try anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it, I ain't like Mink." The boy reassured him, but caught your gaze. "I promise you that miss."

"Better not." You said, and he flashed you a comforting grin. You trusted him not to make a move, but if he wasn't back in 5 minutes he was dead meat.

"Anyway," Aoba called, attracting everyone's attention to you and him, stood awkwardly in the doorway. "This is (full name), the girl I met at the shop a few days ago."

"Honestly Aoba, you'd think you were picking up girlfriends left right and centre. Where'd you find this cutie among the rest?" The man with black hair and a scar approached you, his crimson gaze capturing your own. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short by Aoba's introduction.

"This is Koujaku."

"Yeah, thanks Aoba." Koujaku said, shooting Aoba a reproachful glare as he backtracked to the sofa. Aoba stuck his tongue out in return. He gestured towards the blonde; who had said nothing and was merely watching your conversation with an impassive lime green gaze.

"That's Noiz. You've met Clear, and the man who just walked off with your friend is-"

"Mizuki. Pleasure to meet you miss." Mizuki had suddenly reappeared, slipping past Aoba and bowing deeply in front of you. Flustered, you found it hard to speak.

"T-Thanks. I think..." Mizuki straightened up and laughed heartily, extending an arm around your shoulder and guiding you the mini bar. He sat you down on one of the stools and entered round the other side, already pouring a martini into two glasses. You watched in amazement as he flipped the flask like a juggler, mixing the multicoloured liquids into a pleasant tropical beverage. He slid one of them down the length of the counter, heading towards Koujaku; who had joined you at the bar.

"Noiz? What you up for?" Mizuki called to the blonde, who was busy swiping things on his Coil.

"Krombacher."

"Gotcha!" Mizuki yanked open a small clear glass mini fridge and retrieved a bottle of the German brew. He chucked it to Noiz, who caught it with one sweep of his hand; his gaze still locked onto the screen of his Coil. Aoba had scrambled over towards you, plonking himself down with a grunt. Mizuki passed him a tropical drink, which smelt strongly of pineapple. Clear was humming a strange song, cuddling a large beanbag in the shape of a jellyfish.

"Hey, (name). What do you want?" He saw your worried expression and took a swig from his own beer. He smiled devilishly. "Just one."

"Okay. Maybe just one drink..."


	3. Punishments and Choices

"You lose Aoba! Take it off!" Mizuki laughed as Aoba grudgingly removed his t-shirt. The six of you were sat in a loose circle, each missing a few items of clothing. You included. The jacket you had come with was long gone, alongside socks and the bracelets you had bragged were counted as clothing. Aoba was down to only his trousers, Koujaku still draped in his kimono, shoes and arm wraps. Clear was only missing his shoes, whereas Mizuki was already down to his boxers; Noiz however, had lost nothing. There were beer bottles littering the floor, and each of you were well and truly hammered.

"Okay next hand," Koujaku announced, throwing his cards down onto the floor. Aoba threw his own down with a confident grin, which was wiped off when Clear placed his down carefully in the middle. Mizuki dropped his and returned to the bar, serving another round of drinks. Glancing at Noiz's cards, you gulped. Your hand was lowest; you would have to take something off. The only things left were your t-shirt, trousers and underwear. Crap. Noiz caught your gaze and grinned, a knowing look in his green orbs. Still holding your gaze, he slowly dropped his cards; agonizingly slowly.

"(name), your turn." Mizuki said, sharing the fresh drinks around the circle. You threw down your cards, turning a bright shade of red when Koujaku laughed.

"Well, you lost (name). You know the punishment!" You noted each of the boys faces were flushed, even Clears. Whether it was from the alcohol or the heat of the room, you couldn't tell. You were about to remove your t-shirt with a scowl when Noiz interrupted.

"Don't worry. I'll take her penalty." Noiz rose to his feet, shrugging of his hat and shoes. You had established at the start of the game that if you were to take a fellow players penalty, you must remove all clothing except underwear; which effectively meant you had one life before everyone saw your prized possessions.

"What are you doing?" You asked, startled.

"Save the best 'till last." He smirked when you blushed even harder. The alcohol seemed to have dramatically altered his attitude, his lone wolf exterior deteriorating with every bottle. He pulled off his t-shirt with a ridiculous amount of dignity, revealing a well toned body underneath. Suddenly you remembered you must be staring at him. Looking around the room, you noticed all the boys were well toned and slightly muscled, as well as good looking. Once again you realized you must be staring, so you began to hastily sort out the next hand of cards.

"Okay then, last round. All or nothing." Mizuki said, plonking himself down opposite you. There were a few minutes of silence while you all furiously shuffled your cards. Satisfied, you placed your cards face down; it was pretty good hand. Hopefully. Noiz revealed his first, a solid hand; as always. Koujaku and Clears hands were the same, still incredibly good but below Noiz's. Aoba's still ranked higher than yours, and Mizuki was no exception. Once again, it was your penalty. Shit. All the boy's gazes were trained on you, and you felt your stomach flip.

"Don't look!" You yelled hopelessly, your face turning a bright shade of red that was practically glow-in-the-dark. All or nothing meant everything had to come off. Including underwear. Shit. Ideas rushed through your head; maybe you could just curl up and most things would be covered? Ugh, this was so hopeless.

"Okay okay. I have an idea."Mizuki grinned evilly. He gestured for the rest of the boys to gather round, leaving you stranded and confused. They whispered suspiciously together in a huddle, shooting you glances every so often.

"Do you think she'll do it?" You recognised Aoba's hurried whisper, and felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. What exactly are they doing?

"She'll have to." Koujaku replied, and all the boys nodded in unison. They all turned to you, evil grins in place.

"What? What's going on?" You asked, butterflies fluttering in your stomach. Noiz sniggered, and Mizuki smiled innocently.

"Oh, nothing much..."

\- 5 minutes later -

"Nothing much my arse!" You huffed as you pulled the long transparent black socks up halfway up your thigh. You observed yourself in the mirror with a startled expression. You wore a tight black costume that hugged your curves, sleek and seductive. A short skirt reached just above your thigh-high socks, and a small crop-top sized bodice that pushed your boobs up seductively. There was a hole in the middle of the bodice, showing a generous portion of your cleavage, additionally, it was tied together with laces in knots; just showing the small of your back. And to top it all off, there was a feline tail and cat-ears to match.

"You done yet? Noiz's got a boner waiting for you!"

"Shut it Mizuki, or I'll rip out your tongue." You imagined the blonde glaring daggers at the tanned boy; who would have just grinned cheekily in reply.

"It's true."

"Shut up!"

"Calm down! (name) hurry up or we'll have to think of another consequence, and I know for a fact this German boy has got a twisted mind!"

"I swear to god Mizuki..."

"All right calm down! I'm coming..." You muttered. Stirring up all the courage and dignity you could muster, you withdrew the velvet curtain and met 5 surprised gazes. Each boy was gobsmacked, every single one of them bright red and transfixed. You lowered your own gaze to the floor, shuffling your feet awkwardly. Koujaku asserted his gaze elsewhere and suddenly raised his arm, shrugging his long sleeves over his face, Clear politely looking the other way with a considerable blush. Noiz just blankly stared, and you were sure there was a slight tint of red on his cheeks; not much could be said for Aoba though, his whole face coloured in a vivid crimson, golden brown eyes swimming with shock. Mizuki, however, brushed off his blush and shrugged as though this kind of thing happened every day.

"Can I take it off now?"

"Nope. No way kitten." Mizuki grinned. "This is just getting interesting."

"That is so unfair!" You complained. Mizuki just grinned and poured shots onto a silver tray. Gathering round the bar, each boy, and you, swigged down the shot in one gulp. After a few more rounds you felt your head getting fuzzy, and everything seemed clouded and blurry. Slipping off the stool, you attempted to get your bearings straight.

"(name)? You okay there?" You faintly heard Mizuki's voice and then your vision went completely black. You felt yourself falling, and someone catching you in their arms. Then... nothing.

\- When you awake, sometime later -

The room was black when you opened your eyes, but slowly you adjusted to the dimness of the lighting. Recognizing your surroundings, you realised you were lead on the sofa in 'Ice Cube', propped up with a few pillows and a small blanket. With a jolt you realised something else, all the boys were asleep in the same room; their light breathing strangely comforting. Clear was leant against the bar, sleeping upright; Noiz slumped in the jellyfish beanbag, his hair ruffled and spiky. Koujaku was sleeping in the opposite armchair, Mizuki sat on a bar stool and his head on the counter. Aoba had his back to the sofa, his head tilted back and resting on the ridge of the seat. All of them were topless, (with boxers) only Mizuki remained trouser-wearing. Koujaku had his kimono blanketed around him like a duvet; Clear still sported his lime scarf, only now it was curled around his chest.

You throat felt parched, so you tiptoed to the door and eased it open, slipping through. Once in the dark corridor, you were faced with five unidentified doors. There were three on the opposite wall; 1, 3, and 5. 2 was on your left, 4 on your right.

"So which door do I go through?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

If you want a Lemon scene, you have to pick a door and choose the corresponding chapter. For example; if you choose 2, select the chapter named 'Door 2 – (characters name)'. Simple. Please enjoy! /


	4. Door 1 - Clear

"Whatever, I'll try this one." You padded across the corridor in confidence, pushing open the door without hesitation. You paused in mild shock, awe overcoming you and paralysing you in your tracks. The walls were painted a deep blue, with striking jellyfish painted on them in hordes of silver. Other than the fanciful art, the walls adorned no other decoration; though if it did, it would surely have been overbearing alongside the beautiful paintings. There was a large futon in the centre of the room, a small wardrobe and pair of drawers and; unusually enough, a coat hanger with a transparent umbrella, and two masks. One was a traditional Japanese woman's mask and the other a dark leaden gas mask, which meant...

"Clear's room?" You questioned out loud. You took a few steps further in, flicking on the light switch with an impatient flourish. When you progressed further, you saw that the desk was littered with sketches of roaming skies, blue and overflowing with clouds. Upon closer inspection you saw that one was pinned to the wall, a watercolour painting of endless blue sky with watery clouds drifting across it in clumps of purest white; but the slightly disturbing thing was the metal heart that was centred in the art piece. It undoubtedly resembled a humans heart, but was created from plates of gleaming metal bolted together to create a strange illusion. You gasped when you saw a tiny figure of a man in a white coat and gas mask by the base of the metal heart, one hand pressed against it in a mournful way.

"Clear...?" You whispered to yourself, pondering what drove the strange jellyfish-crazy boy into drawing such a strange picture.

"(name)-san?" You spun around and saw the very albino stood in the doorway, a confused expression evident on his face. Upon taking in your outfit, he blushed profusely and looked away. "I-I'm sorry for intruding! Please f- forgive me!"

"Clear? But I think I'm the one who's intruding, this _is _your room, right?" You said, laughing a little at his outburst.

"Y-yes (name)-san."

"Then I'm the intruder, not you. Calm down Clear, I was only looking for something to drink."

"Ahah- I see. Umm..." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head in a quirky manner. You noticed he refused to look at you directly, like he had done earlier when you emerged from behind the velvet curtain; dressed in this... rather revealing costume.

"Clear." He looked at you in confusion, but blushed even harder and cast his gaze to the floor. "Why are you so embarrassed?"

"Ah- I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! I just- it's not you, it's just... what you're wearing (name)-san."

"Oh, I see. You don't need to be embarrassed; you're not exactly fully-clothed, are you?" It was true. He wore only his neon scarf and boxers, of which were a light purple. His expression turned to that of being distraught, and he glanced at you apologetically.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't let you see me like this! This is so embarrassing..." He turned around and began to head out of the door, muttering under his breath.

"Clear! Come back! I don't mind, honest! I mean..." His head popped back around the door frame, his handsome violet eyes shining.

"Really? Umm, okay." He tiptoed back into the room, finally looking at you for longer than a few awkward seconds. He sat himself down at the desk, while you leant back against the wall with a contented sigh. You thought you heard Clear trying to say something, but when you looked at him he didn't seem to have spoken.

"Do you want to say something?" You asked, trying to prompt the incredibly shy boy into saying something.

"Ah- I uh, y-no. Not really." He met your gaze for a few seconds, and you saw regret swirling in his sparkling orbs.

"What do you want to tell me?" Your heart skipped a beat, and you wondered if he actually _liked _you. He might, after all, the way he was acting was wierd. Well, weirder than usual.

"Well I... Just wanted to- to say that... uh, never mind." He bottled out at the last second and you felt a pang of sympathy for him; imagining his shyness overcoming even his urges to even look at you. He had spun round on the chair, busying himself with sorting out the masses of sketches. You pushed yourself off the wall, approaching Clear with a determined resolution to get this information. You hopped onto the desk, sitting there with an innocent aura and swinging your legs in sync. He looked up at you with a shocked gaze, and you held it there.

"Clear. Tell me what's on your mind. Go for it." You encouraged the flustered albino with a warm smile. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I know we- we haven't known each other for a long time but... I- " He gulped and you could almost hear his heart thundering against his ribcage as he struggled for the right words. "I- like you. A lot."

"Oh." Even though the thought had flitted across your mind, it still came as a massive shock. Your heart jumped in your chest, and you must have looked utterly shocked because as soon as Clear looked up at you, he looked like he regretted it.

"Ah! No I- um, I don't want to-" He began muttering nonsense while blushing so much you were sure his hair was turning a pale shade of pink. Sighing, you jumped down from the desk and knelt down; holding his fleeting gaze with a soft glance.

"Clear, it's okay. I-I like you too." His face changed from utter desolation to one of overjoyed relief. Then it quickly changed to one of reluctant bashfulness, and it puzzled you slightly. You cocked your head to one side to express this, and Clear rubbed the back of his head; avoiding your gaze. He looked utterly adorable, a blush tainting his cheeks and making him seem the perfect image of a cute, sheepish angel who didn't quite know what to say. Suddenly you felt the urge to kiss him, and you rose up onto the chairs arms, almost in a trance, until your movement caught his eyes and he met your lustful gaze with a startled rozen stare.

"(n-name)-san!" He stuttered as you drew closer, your own gaze locked onto his own. Realizing what was happening, Clears expression suddenly calmed and he leaned in; his soft lips meeting your own in a passionate, stomach churning kiss. Finally you had to draw away, breathless, which left you panting and flushed; the pit of your stomach knotted and tingling in a wierd way... although it wasn't an unpleasant one. Clears face was flushed, but his eyes were fiery; determined. To do what exactly, you could only hazard a guess. Suddenly he rested his arms on the small of your back, pushing you forwards until his lips once again crashed into yours; and you felt his tongue brush against your lips in a silent request. You opened your mouth and felt his tongue slide in, exploring you mouth with a slightly animalistic passion. But you couldn't say it wasn't heaven, as you lost yourself in the pleasure and closed you eyes; feeling waves of contentedness sweep over you.

"C-clear..." You moaned gently into his mouth, unable to hold it in any longer. You felt him smile softly, nibbling tantalizingly on your bottom lip in response. You were entranced within a daze until suddenly you felt the soft caressing of his hand on your chest, and you yelped in surprise; pulling away from his embrace.

"Whats wrong (name)-san?" Clear looked genuinely puzzled, as innocent as ever.

"Y-You, umm... I- I didn't know you wanted to-" You paused, regained a little calm amidst the thousands of emotions fluttering in your chest. "I didn't know you wanted to- to go that far..."

"What do you mean? I thought humans who loved each other made their partners feel good... and since I love you so much (name)-san, I thought I'd make you feel good." His explanation was so simple, and somehow strangely heart-warming. His simple ideology of the situation was logical, in a way; and you couldn't fault his perception.

"Yes, that's true but..." You agreed hesitantly, not wanting to hurt his feelings. You did love him, you were just shocked, and that's all. It wasn't like you were going to refuse if he wanted to... do it. "Clear. Do you, truly love me?"

"Of course (name)-san." The albino replied with no hesitation, and it was obvious by the look in his eyes that he was deeply in love with you.

"Then... I- I'll let you do what you want."

"Are you sure? I don't want to force it if you're not ready (name)-san. I don't want to ruin anything, especially the way I feel about... us."

"No, I'm ready." You felt something spark in your heart, and knew that it was time, and you were ready. Clear gently cupped your face in his hand, once again capturing you in a head-spinning kiss. You felt his hand softly caressing your chest in swift, circling motions; sparks of pleasure igniting and rippling through your body. You pulled away, gasping for air; flushed and biting back a moan as Clear squeezed your nipple gently. Catching your lustful gaze with his own, he moved his head forward until his lips met the soft, vulnerable skin of your neck; and he bit and sucked, swirling his tongue in spirals causing you to shiver. No doubt a love bite would form there, showing the world what you had done; but you didn't care. Why would you care if they knew you loved this boy, this sweet angel?

"(name)-san? Are you ready?" Snapping out of your little daydream, you saw the bulge in the albino's trousers; and it made you blush. But a little embarrassment wasn't going to stop you. You carefully brushed your hands over his crotch, and he moaned softly in response. Tempted and feeling mischievous, you unbuckled his belt, pulling them down with a rough tug; revealing his member; tall and proud. You backed off the chair, his manhood firmly in your grip; an obvious blush adorning his cheeks. You coyly licked the tip of his cock, feeling him become harder in response to your touch. You swallowed his length, Clear grunting and moaning; while you felt yourself becoming more insistent. Once he was close to his climax, you pulled away with a grin, kissing the tip of his manhood lovingly. Clear looked confused, until you remounted the chair, positioning yourself above him. Meeting his gaze, you lowered yourself slowly until you felt him penetrate you. You moaned as he began to thrust inside of you, slow at first, then faster, harder. Pleasure piled up and you buried your head in the crook of his neck, his hands resting on your hips; sweat beading on your bodies as your pace sped up and caused the both of you to come closer to your breaking points. Your breathing came in short gasps and suddenly you felt yourself tip over the edge, falling into an abyss of ecstasy.

"C-Clear!" You moaned his name as you felt your inner walls tighten, receiving a grunt from the albino as he thrust back inside you for the final time. He unloaded his seed deep into your womb, and fell back in the chair, gasping. After a few seconds, you felt him lift you up bridal style, carrying you over to the futon on the other side of the room. He settled down, and you lay your head on his chest contentedly, feeling tiredness sweep over you.

"Do you want to hear my song now?"

"Of course I do." You laughed softly, snuggling deeper into his embrace. You felt his chest contract as he began to sing his gentle lullaby; beautiful and melodious to your ears.

"_Sway, sway, swaying between the waves,  
Sparkle, sparkle, sparkling, their voices drift into the distance,_

_The dreaming jellyfish sing their song,  
and sleep on the gentle shore,_

_Sway, sway, swaying, a ray of light,  
Sparkle, sparkle, sparkling, their voices drift to you,_

_No matter when, as long as this song echoes out,  
In many colours, they hang in the clear sky,_

_Sway, sway, swaying between the waves,  
Sparkle, sparkle, sparkling, their voices drift into the distance,_

_The dreaming jellyfish play their song,  
Sparkle, sparkle, sparkling, their voices drift to you,_

_I love you..."_

"I love you too Clear."


	5. Door 2 - Noiz

"Guess this one's as good as any." You murmured, turning right and facing the door marked '2'. There were a few dents in the woodwork, and as you reached for the handle you saw a little key-ring of a small white rabbit with red boxing gloves dangling from the hilt. It was pretty cute actually. You pressed down the handle and eased open the door; revealing a dim room containing a desk, computer chair, single bed and drawers. From what you could see the walls were bare, apart from a large, battered punching bag that hung solitary from the far wall. You stepped inside, feeling yourself become cloaked in the darkness of the room. Suddenly you felt strong arms snake around your waist, and you suppressed a little yelp. You sensed the figure lean in closer, feeling his warm breath on your neck.

"What are you doing in my room?" The voice belonged to a certain blonde-haired, overly pierced German boy. Realisation hit you hard; and you recognized his musky deodorant and felt his hair tickle the nape of your neck as he leaned in even closer. "Were you out for revenge? Or a little fun?"

"No! I was just-"

"Make all the excuses you want." You heard him laugh softly in your ear. "But what do you want to do now?"

"W-What are you on about?" You struggled to get out of his grip, wriggling against his toned stomach; blushing when you accidently brushed against his crotch, earning you a small moan from the blonde. "N-Noiz? Let me go, please?"

"No chance." He released his grip around your waist for a millisecond, grabbing your wrists instead. He pressed his lips against a soft spot on your collarbone, closing his teeth around a bit of skin; sucking and licking until you felt a love bite form on your flesh. Noiz's sensual approach and general closeness was having an effect on your lower regions; and you were encased in his strong grip. You struggled again and you felt him smile against your skin.

"What a-are you laughing at?" You stuttered, overcome with embarrassment and the ever growing sensation in your navel. He breathed heavily on your neck, causing hairs on the back of your neck to stand up and goose bumps form on your flesh.

"Nothing much."

In one swift movement he had your hands trapped behind your back, wrapping them up in his signature tie. Startled, you tripped and stumbled, but was swung back to balance when Noiz again curled his arms around your stomach.

"Do you want me to carry on?" Your throat had closed up and you couldn't find the words to answer him; instead, you nodded sheepishly, giving him permission to continue with his lusty actions. Once you had regained steadiness, he moved his hands up slowly, tickling your skin beneath the costume. Finally he reached your breasts, and he grabbed them with surprised force that you couldn't help but emit a small yelp. He squeezed your left breast while massaging your right, making you bite back a moan. He spun you round and pushed your back against the wall; and began to unlace the back of the tight bodice.

"Noiz..." You panted, unable to contain yourself. He met your gaze and grinned. He planted his lips on yours, in a hard, lustful kiss. He nibbled your bottom lip, begging for entry; to which you willingly obliged, opening your mouth and feeling your tongue dance with his. You couldn't break away, your head was pressed against the wall; but luckily Noiz broke the kiss and pulled back, eyeing you with a seductive gaze. His hands returned to the back of the bodice, loosening the strings until the sexy item of clothing dropped to the floor; revealing your perky breasts. Instantly Noiz grabbed them, squeezing them to the point where you moaned in pain; which every time made him grin and release them. He then latched onto your right nipple, sucking it and swirling round the bud with his tongue. You felt waves of pleasure ripple through your body like electric shocks.

"Noiz! S-Stop it!" You begged the blonde, but in reply he gently nipped your mound with his teeth, extracting yet another moan from your lips. After a few minutes of teasing you, he switched to the other nipple, repeating the process. His free hand was always stroking your opposite, exposed breast, massaging it and creating more sounds of pleasure from you. Once he was satisfied with playing with your breasts, he pulled back and observed you like a delicious cake in a window shop. Your hands were tied behind your back, your soft mounds exposed and you were panting heavily. You still wore the tiny skirt and thin leggings, but that was all. You could feel the blush stained onto your cheeks, reddening your smooth complexion.

"You look very good you know." He smirked when you shifted your gaze to the floor. "Stay here."

"What are you doing? Noiz?" You called desperately after him as he retreated, pulling a thin bit of silky material from a draw. He approached you, wrapping the material around your head quickly; obscuring your view completely. Now you were blind and tied up. Oddly, the sensation of being helpless excited you, causing you to squirm and shuffle your feet. You gasped when you felt something cold around your neck, and heard the click of something being attached. Suddenly you realised it was a dog collar; no doubt Noiz would have the lead.

"C'mon." You felt the tug of the lead, straining the collar. You had no choice but to obey, and follow the direction of the taught rope. You shuffled across the room, wondering what exactly Noiz was doing. You came to a stop, and heard the bed panels creak as he sat down.

"N-Noiz..." You could feel the uncomfortable sensation growing in your panties, and desperately wanted it to go away.

"Kneel." He commanded, and you did as you were told. You felt the lead pulling you forwards, the tightness ceasing when you felt something warm brush against your cheek. "Say aaa."

"Aaa." You said it without thinking, and felt him thrust himself inside your mouth. He was fairly large, but not massively huge; thank god, otherwise it might hurt later, the way you were going.

"Bite it." He commanded once again and you obeyed; making him moan in pleasure. It was a strange request, or so you thought; since a lot of guys would go screaming if you so much as closed your teeth around their precious package. Understandable really. Deciding to get a little of your own back for earlier; you pulled away slowly, trailing you tongue down his member with the faintest whisper of breath. Before the blonde could say anything, you ran the surface of you canines along his length, causing him to tense and grit his teeth. Working your way up and down, you nipped his manhood along a few points; afterwards gently sucking on that area. You swallowed him again, only this time bobbing your head up and down; lightly scraping his member with your teeth. He groaned and grabbed the back of your head, pushing you down onto his manhood until you gagged and had to pull back; though not wasting any time and returning to making the blonde moan lustily. You coyly licked the tip of his member, and felt him convulse in response; and you could sense he was close to his limit. Suddenly he shivered violently, choking out a few words; a sly grin making his face all the more sexier. Well, from what you imagined anyway.

"(name)! I-I'm cumming!" He came, unloading his seed straight into your mouth. It was boiling hot and salty, with a strange tang of lemon that was weirdly addictive. You licked his member clean; but it still stood tall. He wasn't done yet.

He yanked the lead, causing you to jump up. Standing defenceless, he pushed you onto the bed; untying your hands briefly while you were stranded on your back. He grabbed your left wrist, retying it and attaching it to the bedpost. He undid your blindfold, and used it to tie up your other wrist to the adjacent post. Leaning forwards, he captured you in a passionate kiss; both of your tongues fighting for domination. Finally, he won; earning his right to explore your mouth to his heart's content, or rather, his lungs capacity. He broke away, his face flushed and panting heavily. You noticed his gaze was slightly clouded, lust and desire burning in his lime orbs.

"Noiz..." You panted; willing him to carry on. You weren't going to be able to take this much longer. His hand snaked down your midriff, swiping off the skirt with ease. As he rubbed you gently through your panties, he grinned wolfishly.

"I see someone's ready." He stated, making you scowl and turn away. Only for your act to be broken when he pressed down harder and you felt the damp material of your underwear knead your clitoris. You bit your lip to try and stop a moan escaping from your throat. Smirking, Noiz ripped off your panties with amazing speed; positioning himself at your dripping entrance. He glanced at you for permission, but already you were having trouble containing yourself.

"Please, Noiz..." You pleaded, but the blonde needed no more encouragement. He slowly entered you, causing the pair of you to moan simultaneously. He pushed more of his manhood inside you, making sure he wasn't hurting you. Once his whole length was inside, he waited several seconds for you to adjust to his size. Then, he began to thrust slowly, increasing his speed subtly.

"Faster! Please Noiz... faster!" You moaned, unable to contain the lust that burned in your brain. Noiz complied, speeding up so your breasts jolted each time he pushed his member inside you. You were breathing in little short gasps, struggling to inhale when every time you opened your mouth all that escaped was a devilish moan. Each thrust penetrated you deeply, rubbing against your inner walls and sending waves of lightening up your spine. He lifted your right leg up onto his shoulder, allowing him to go even further into you. You practically exploded with pleasure with every thrust the blonde made; likewise, he was finding it hard to control his desires. You felt yourself coming close to your climax, the walls of your entrance constricting; Noiz met your gaze, confirming he was close to his limit too. With one final thrust you both came. Your juices spilled out onto the bed, the spasms of pleasure making you arch your back and grip your wrist bindings in pleasure. Noiz released the rest of his salty load deep into your womb, making you feel warmed from the inside out.

Sighing, he pulled out of you, drawing himself up to your level. He undid your bindings, leaving you to rub your wrists with gasps of exhaustion. He opened another draw, retrieving a long t-shirt. He chucked it to you, and you caught it; unravelling it to reveal a printed picture of a green and black rabbit-cube on the dark grey material. Pulling it on, you realised Noiz himself was fully clothed again, sporting his usual attire... minus a tie. He sat down on the bed, sliding himself behind you so your back was against his chest and his legs over shadowed your own. Leaning back against the headboard, Noiz gently stroked your cheek, leaning down and planting a kiss on your forehead. Settling down, your eyes began to feel heavy, and soon you felt yourself falling into a contented sleep; your new partner not long behind. And so you both fell into a deep, satisfied sleep, breathing rhythmical and synchronized; after a night of lust, love and passion.

"I love you (name)."

"Love you to."


	6. Door 3 - Aoba

"Eenie meenie miney mo... this one!" You laughed quietly to yourself as you crossed the corridor, stopping short of the lacquered door marked '3'. You pushed down the handle somewhat nervously, though you weren't quite sure why butterflies began to swarm in your stomach. Whatever. As you shoved open the door inch by inch, you spotted the deep blue carpet and panelled cream walls, a small glass coffee table centred in the room; a small computer and magazines piled hastily in one corner. The ceiling was made up of dark squares of wood, with matched the bed frame, the duvet a rich cerulean and the chest of drawers a cheerful turquoise shade. Considering most things were blue, you reached the conclusion that it was...

"Aoba's room. Almost exactly what I'd imagined it to be, only with less blue... surprisingly." You commented wryly, more to yourself than anyone else. Pushing the door open completely, you stepped inside the room and observed the books that were scattered across the coffee table. As you sidled closer, you saw one was a dated magazine, and the other was a...

"Diary? Seriously Aoba?" You sighed. Then brightened up as an idea popped into your head. "Well, I've gotta read it now. It's practically the most basic unwritten rule. Page one: Sunday 18th..."

_Dear __, No. I'm not writing to this thing like it's alive. I don't even know why I'm doing this! But it's supposed to reduce stress levels and I guess this way I won't forget stuff when I get those headaches. Fine. Today I woke up, forgot to lock the door, as per usual, and started my shift at Junk Shop Heibon. Those bratty kids didn't come in today, thank god; they're usually the cause of my headaches. Mizuki rang halfway through my shift; he's found us a gig next Saturday. It's pretty much next door, since he decided we should have a break from foreign tours. Too much hassle apparently. I haven't seen Noiz since the last show; I'll ring him later to make sure he knows. He's a bit stupid like that. Koujaku and Clear were round for Tae's cooking yesterday, so I guess that's everyone. _

"Blah, blah, blah, blah..." You skipped a few pages ahead, since most of the spaces left for writing were filled with doodles and pointless rambling. There was nothing good enough for blackmail... yet. Your eyes were suddenly drawn to a date that had been outlined; 26th March? That was the day you had visited Junk Shop Heibon in search for a cure for your AllMate. "Whats this...?"

_I was in the middle of trying to fix those damned rickety shelves and I heard the door open. I thought it was Haga-san, so I mumbled a 'hello'. He didn't answer, so I glanced over my shoulder to see if he was okay. The person that had wandered into my shop was far from Haga-san; and to be honest I'm pretty glad. She was dainty, beautiful; with large, warm eyes that wandered around the shop in an attractive kind of way. Her hair looked tantalizingly soft, and her adorable face seemed to make me freeze. She carried on walking, and before I could warn her she had crashed into me; but she immediately apologised and backed off, looking like acute strawberry. She was so adorable, so I decided to try and make her blush even more. Made life at the shop more interesting. She seemed pretty sweet; sp I gave her the VIP tickets I've been saving. I hope she comes to the gig tomorrow... I like her. Probably more than I should... Perhaps I'll ask her out after the concert, who knows?_

"A- Ask me out?!" You whispered breathlessly, your heart pounding in your chest. Did Aoba... like you? Crap, you'd better put this back and get out of here, pretend it never happened; go back to sleep? Impossible. There were thousands of thoughts whipping around in your head, and you felt the butterflies returning in hordes. You quickly shoved the diary back onto the table, but knocked off the magazine with a careless shove. You cursed under your breath and reached over the table to grab it, roughly locating it atop the diary; not remembering that it was completely out of place from where it had originally been. You began to tiptoe from the room, scouring it to make sure nothing had been considerably moved, though of course the diary didn't cross your mind. You successfully backed out of the room and pulled the door shut; wincing as it squeaked. You sighed and turned slowly; emitting a small yelp as you came face to face with a certain bluenette.

"Busted." He smirked knowingly, and placed his hands on his hips dramatically. "What were you doing in my room?"

"N-Nothing!" You stuttered. You could feel a blush arising on your cheeks, though you desperately wished for it to go away.

"Liar." Aoba drew closer, until his face was inches away from your own. You quickly averted your eyes and felt yourself shrink inwards, utterly embarrassed. Especially after reading that diary entry... "What's wrong? Do you feel okay? You're going red..."

"No! I-I'm fine! I just... I um, nothing! Never mind." Ugh, if this was how you were going to act every time you came into contact with someone who you knew liked you; then life was going to get seriously awkward.

"(name). Tell me whats wrong. Honestly, don't think I don't care or I'm gonna make fun of you."

"I'm not worried about that..."

"Then what?" You felt your pulse steady and you decided to ask, truthfully. If Aoba really felt like this then... you needed to find out. For your own resolution at least. Then if he- asked, maybe you'd consider a 'yes'. Maybe.

"Aoba do you- do you like me?" Instantly the bluenette's face turned a vivid shade of crimson, his pale brown eyes wide with shock. He practically fell backwards, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish; and you were pretty sure there was steam coming from his ears. You couldn't wait to see how far he thought he could kid you he didn't like you.

"I- um... well I- Kinda?" Catching your expression Aoba sighed and his shoulder sagged as a sign of defeat. "Fine. Yes I like you. Ever since you walked into the shop a few days ago, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I know it sounds stupid but, it was like love at first sight. You just looked so innocent, and cute; a little dazed but so polite after you bumped into me. The way you carried yourself, even after you felt embarrassed and awkward, you had pride and- I like that. You're different- from all the other girls who throw themselves at me just cuz I'm in a band; mostly because you didn't. I appreciate you having some standard decency, unlike a lot of others your age."

"Aoba..." His name melted like honey on your tongue as you leaned closer to him, holding his golden-brown gaze. Your lips met his and his eyes flew wide open with shock, and then filled with warmth as he returned the kiss. His tongue danced around your own in tantalizing swirls, as he explored you to his heart's content. Not that you were complaining. It felt as though your mouth was alight with pleasure, sparking from the bluenette and yourself as you shared this intimate kiss. Regrettably, Aoba drew away, his face flushed and panting for breath; but you wanted more, and you wondered if Aoba felt the same.

"(name)? Why are you looking at me like that?" Aoba snapped you out of your dirty daydream, and an idea flashed across your mind. You smirked devilishly and innocently clasped your arms behind your back, though you fumbled and found the cords that held the sexy bodice together.

"Oh, it's nothing..." You said, though judging by Aoba's expression he was utterly unconvinced. You laughed daringly and winked; hoping your blush wouldn't give you away. "Close your eyes Aoba."

"Umm okay..." Aoba reluctantly closed his eyes. You loosened the bodice slightly by pulling harshly on one of the cords, so it would be easier to slip off. Sooner rather than later. You grabbed Aoba's hand and guided him gently back into his room, closing the door behind you. You let go of Aoba's hand and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Stay here." Aoba replied with a grunt, and his signature unimpressed face. You couldn't help but smirk at his reaction, he just looked so adorable. Anyway, back to the plan. You tiptoed over to the bed, discarding the bodice with a final tug of the cord. You pulled off the mini skirt and leggings, wearing only the lacy black panties as you lay seductively atop the bed. You lay on your side, holding your head up with your hand and legs crossed over each other. With your other hand you covered your nipples, making sure most things were on show... but there were still things left for him to discover.

"Aoba? You can look now." Aoba opened one eye slowly, then both as he took in your posture. He turned a handsome shade of crimson and began to stutter.

"(n-name)! I- um... What are you...?"

"Payback for making me blush like a tomato when we first met."

"I didn't strip and lie on your bed!"

"Would you rather I was fully clothed and sat on the floor?"

"N-No." A change suddenly came over Aoba, a wolfish grin spreading across his face in a lusty way. "You look sexy like that."

"You can have everything you can see gorgeous!" You replied, though you weren't sure if you were joking or not. You did want to make the bluenette blush like he made you blush, but now the slightly animalistic look on the boys face made you feel a little turned on.

"What about the things I can't see?" Aoba padded closer, his seductive grin still in place. His hand rested on your exposed hip, his other supporting him as he leaned closer and planted his lips on your own. Distracted by the kiss, Aoba rolled you over, the hand that had rested upon your hip moments before now caressing your chest. You bit back a moan and Aoba pulled away, his golden eyes fierce with desire.

"A-Aoba!"

"Don't hold back (name). I wanna hear your lusty moans." As he said it, Aoba squeezed your breast, earning a moan in response. You gripped the bed sheets as Aoba moved lower, his tongue trailing over your breasts and circling your nipples. His hand abandoned your breasts and tickled your navel as he crossed it, until his hand rested on your thigh. His hand slipped inside your panties and he began to rub your clit, and you bit your lower lip as the pleasure mounted and made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. You barely registered Aoba's low laugh as he inserted one finger into your opening, closing his mouth around one of your nipples. He began to pump his finger in and out of you, faster and faster, and then slowing down as he inserted another finger; speeding up once you had adjusted. This continued until suddenly the boy stopped, pulling his fingers out of you and bringing them to his lips. Your juices flowed down his hand but his tongue lapped them all up like a dog, never once looking away from your eyes. He wiped his hand on his thigh, and you followed his every move.

"Aoba!" You moaned in surprise as the bluenette whipped off your panties, exposed your womanhood. He shuffled further down the bed, trailing his tongue from your inner thigh, then all around your clit and back again. It took all your self control not to clamp your knees together and pull away from the sheer pleasure. Your fingers dug into the bed sheets and curled your toes; and Aoba, sensing this was perhaps too much for you to handle on your own, held your legs open so he had an easier access to your womanhood. You felt your climax approaching, and instead curled your fingers in Aoba's turquoise hair as you came.

"Sweet..." Aoba mumbled and you heard him swallow, but it had a fuzzy kin of edge to it; in the aftermath of your orgasm. There was a few seconds of heavy breathing as Aoba licked you clean, before kneeling up and removed his boxers; revealing his erect member. You glanced up at Aoba, who was positioning himself at your entrance. He met your gaze and smiled reassuringly.

"Ready?"

"Mhmm." You could barely mumble a reply, never mind form actual words. Pleasure still tingled throughout your body like static shocks, and as Aoba entered you, you felt them intensify until you were sure you would pass out. Aoba began to thrust, gently at first, then rougher as your actions intensified. You moaned in rhythm with his thrusts, Aoba groaning a little in response. He found your pleasure spot when you emitted a small yelp, and he began repeatedly aiming for it. As your walls tightened you felt Aoba tense; he was close. With a final thrust he came, and you came for the second time; your juices mixing together as Aoba collapsed beside you. The duvet had been crumpled and pushed to one side, and Aoba pulled it over both of you; brushing the stray hairs from your face. His golden eyes bore deep into your own and you lay your head in the crook of his neck; his arm thrown over you in a protective way. Aoba rested his cheek on your head, his hand absent-mindedly twirling your locks around his finger.

"Love you (name). I really do."

"I know... I love you too."


	7. Door 4 - Koujaku

"Why not?" You asked yourself, turning right and facing the door marked '4'. The door itself was unmarked, no dints or corrosions in the plaster work. Shrugging it off, you pushed down the handle attentively, letting the light from the hallway seep into the darkened room. Saying that, there were a few sources of flickering light coming from the hanging lanterns in the corners of the room; a red lava lamp bubbling silently on top of the drawers in its calming way. There was a Japanese futon lying askew in the middle of the area; a pattern of lotus flowers flowing up the side in an embroidered subtleness. The walls were painted a deep shade of red, almost maroon, the ceiling a dull creamy white, although it did look a lot darker than it probably was, due to the wavering light emanating from the lava lamp and lanterns.

"Who's room is this?" There was nothing significant indicating whose room it was, and you tried to sort out the possible candidates. "Not Aoba's, no way; there's no blue in here. Clear? Doubt it. I don't think its Noiz's or Mizuki's so... Koujaku's?"

"Yes my lady?" You spun around so fast the rug underneath your feet twisted and crumpled, wrapping itself around your feet like a snake. With a little squeak of surprise you stumbled and tripped, falling towards the door with gaining velocity. You quickly extended your arms for support, but before you hit the ground two strong hands grabbed your forearms and swung you around, so you fell with your back against his chest and arms crossed against your navel. It took a few seconds for you to regain your breath and fully understand what just occurred; since being pressed against someone's abs wasn't something that popped up in everyday life. At least, not on this out-of-place island.

"K-Koujaku? Can you let go of me now?"

"Very well." He released your arms, steadying you as you retrieved the dignity to stand upright without slipping. You looked down at the rug, which was scrunched up in a creased catastrophe.

"Sorry about ruining your rug Koujaku. I'll straighten it out..." You paused when you saw his humorous gaze fixed on you, a gentle laugh escaping from his lips.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" You were puzzled, caught off guard by the man's unorthodox question. Taking in your puzzled expression, he sighed good-naturedly and gestured with a sway of his arm, your costume. You remembered with a blush that you were still wearing that ridiculous outfit from earlier. Koujaku winked flirtatiously and said: "I don't think you want to bend over in that."

"S-Shut up!" You replied quickly, your blush slyly creeping across your cheeks in a vivid red.

"You almost match the walls now." Koujaku stated simply, grinning like a young, eccentric child. You began to stutter your resignation, when suddenly something clicked into place.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Koujaku laughed in response, his crimson eyes glittering with his shameless jokes. You huffed in embarrassment, pouting and crossing your arms in a mock tantrum. How could you be angry at this dude anyway?

"Okay, I'll stop teasing you. But you just look so cute when you blush." He sighed and gazed at you gently, his entrancing eyes capturing you in his gaze. Somehow you got the sense that the mysterious man had something more on his mind. "There was something I wanted to say... (name)?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Go ahead." His statement snapped you from your daydreaming, and you noted there was a slight tint of pink adorning his cheeks. He took one step forwards, his long fringe swaying in a handsome way; a slight smile accentuating his masculine features.

"You're so beautiful..." He was a few steps away, but he extended one arm and brushed a stray hair from your face. You felt your stomach flip, a lump rising in your throat. Koujaku drew his face closer, his breath tickling your ear and making ripples run through your body. "I think I- like you..."

"... K-Koujaku?" The blushing hair dresser leaned backwards slightly, placing a trail of kisses down your neck in swirling tingles of pleasure. You suppressed a little moan in the back of your throat; not wanting to be overthrown so easily by the suave raven haired man. He left one final kiss on your collarbone with a warm breath, before drawing back to his full height, smiling down at you with a soft gaze. A pale blush was splashed across his tanned cheeks; making him look tantalizing and dare you think it, seductive.

"(name) I don't know quite how to put it into words but... I like you. A lot. Ever since you walked in that door after the show, you were just so beautiful, sweet, protective of your friend; but fun-loving, and daring enough to play our little games. In the short time I've known you; I think I've fallen for you."

"Koujaku... I- I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I couldn't carry on without telling you. If you don't feel the same way... I- I understand." Koujaku looked heart-broken, but he smiled and tried to shrug it off; even though his smile was obviously forced. He turned away, walking towards the door with a miserable shuffle. Your heart twisted painfully, aching with shame; '_I didn't mean it like that! Don't go!' _With a sudden surge of fear –of _losing_ him- you reached out and grabbed the hem of his kimono; gently stopping him from walking away. You heard him grunt in surprise, but he didn't try to pull away.

"Don't go Koujaku, please? I _do_ feel the same way, so don't leave." You begged, feeling tears form on your lashes; but you weren't quite sure why. Koujaku was silent for a few seconds, but he spun around in a flash and pushed you against the wall; his arm by your head, his other hand pinning your wrist to the wall. You felt yourself turn crimson, but it was mirrored by Koujaku, although you hoped you weren't blushing that heavily. It wasn't even that bad of a position, considering what else he could've done... Koujaku lowered his head and moving closer to kiss you, his lips meeting your own with a passionate spark. You were locked together until you had to pull away for air, your eyes meeting with a lustful tone; his crimson gaze seeming to draw out your innermost desires. Koujaku suddenly pulled you to the floor, laying you on your back with your stomach and chest exposed.

"Ah! Koujaku! What are you-?" Your question was cut off when Koujaku gently began to nibble on your ear lobe, which was, strangely enough, enticing. He began to trace the line of your bodice, before undoing the laces and discarding it completely. He began to massage your left breast while sucking on the skin of your collarbone, breaking the skin with his canines to form a delicate love bite. You moaned in response, your spine arching in pleasure as he squeezed your nipples; feeling your lower regions tense in unison. He pulled away, his ragged breathing matching your own; and with a jolt you noticed the bulge in his trousers. He shrugged off his kimono, alongside his trousers and boxers. Feeling somewhat awkward, you removed your skirt and leggings, a blush making you feel self-conscious. When you met Koujaku's gaze again, a thin dribble of blood was running from his nostril, and internally you had a little panic attack.

"Koujaku! You're bleeding!"

"What? Oh crap-" Koujaku quickly wiped away the blood and turned back to you with an apologetic stare. "Sorry (name) I don't know how to explain it... It's happened before, it's just that I'm- kinda awkward about these things. It's nothing to worry about!"

"'kay..." You couldn't help remembering all those times in anime shows where boys burst out in a fountain of blood when they saw a hot girl or got super embarrassed. In real life it made you blush, hoping it didn't make him feel too awkward. The raven-haired man looked downcast and faraway; and you saw his member still erect, and with a dirty thought, you led back down and moved into a seductive position. "Koujaku..."

"Ah! (name)? You don't mind my-?"

"I only want you." You interrupted, reassuring the unsteady man with a gentle smile. Koujaku positioned himself at your entrance, sparing you a concerned glance; to which you nodded in reply. His tip penetrated you insides, and you felt ripples of nerves electrify your body. He pushed more of himself inside, stopping every now and again to let you get accustomed to his size. When he was completely inside, he began to thrust gently, making you moan. He gradually sped up, repeatedly hitting you g-spot with a grunt; sweat breaking out on both your bodies as you both came closer to your climaxes. With a final thrust he came, his seed unloading into you; while your toes curled and you gripped the futons sheets, your walls contracting around his member, squeezing everything from him. After a few seconds of sighing and harsh breathing, he pulled himself out of you and rolled you over onto the futon; draping his kimono over your tingling body. You snuggled into his chest while he wrapped his arms around you protectively.

"(name)?"

"Hmmm?"

"Love you."

"Obviously." You replied cheekily, but felt too tired to open your eyes and meet the gaze of your crimson-eyed lover. With a faint, melodious laugh you felt him kiss your forehead and then rest back on the pillow; both of you falling into a blissful sleep, in each other's embrace.


	8. Door 5 - Mizuki

"This one seems okay..." You muttered as you turned right and walked diagonally across the corridor. You approached the door labelled '5' and pushed down the handle, letting the dim light of the hallway spill into the dark room. On the opposite wall you could faintly make our some graffiti, characterised with a misshapen skull and a purple splat-splat like mark in the background. The text spelt out 'Dry Juice'; but it was completely unfamiliar to you. Taking a few steps into the room, you could barely make out the hazy outline of a double bed, (bedside table included) a small table and a few chairs stacked up in the far corner. Aside from the graffiti, the walls were bare, painted a dark violet shade that seemed to breathe deceiving seduction. Shivering, you continued into the dark room; spotting a small lamp and flicking it on for comfort.

"What'cha doing kitten?" You spun around, seeing the dark silhouette of a man in the doorway; outlined against the comparatively bright light of the corridor. He took a step into the room, the shadow erasing from his frame and revealing the tanned tattoo artist. He grinned cheekily and gestured the room with a sweep of his hand. "I take it you were looking for me?"

"No! I was just looking for something to drink... honest!"

"Sure you were kitten." He winked dramatically, laughing at your flustered protests. He approached you, cupping your chin in his hand. He stole your gaze, his sharp green eyes piercing your own. "How 'bout I fetch you a glass of milk?"

"I- uh, thanks." You stuttered, feeling a blush crawl across your cheeks. Mizuki smiled softly and released you, backing away until he reached the door. Nodding his brief excuse, he left; and you heard another door being opened in the hallway. Feeling a little awkward at being left alone in his room, you sat down on the bed; awaiting Mizuki's reappearance with your promised glass of milk. A few minutes passed before you heard the creaking of the door being reopened, which, admittedly, made you jump in surprise. Mizuki pushed open the door with his back, the silver tray he was carrying requiring two hands. You stood to offer your assistance, but he shook his head and smiled; motioning you to remain seated. He made his way over to you, laying the tray in the middle of the bed; he himself sitting opposite you with a sigh. On the tray there were two glasses, on filled with the white liquid that Mizuki had promised; the other filled with a strong smelling alcohol.

"Drinking as soon as you wake up, that's not healthy." You teased, watching the boy as he caught your gaze and smiled.

"I think I can suffer it for you." He replied flirtatiously, earning him another brief blush from you. This guy was getting under your skin, and you didn't quite know why. Now feeling extremely hot and thirsty, you reached for you glass; purposefully avoiding the vexatious gaze of the surplus barman. Raising it to your lips, you took a long deprived gulp; swallowing half of the glass in one go. When you placed your glass carefully on the bedside table, you realised Mizuki was staring at you in a strange way, his gaze completely fixed on your face. A surge of self-consciousness made you blush with embarrassment; and when you looked up again Mizuki had leant in closer, and was still moving in.

"W-What are you doing?" Now he was inches away from your face, a small smile gracing his features. "M-Miz-zuki?"

"Shhh." He leaned in, coveting the final few inches; you close your eyes instinctively, flinching when you felt his tongue sweep over your top lip. Opening one eye, you saw Mizuki drawing away; swiping his tongue around his mouth like a hungry dog. Speechless, you stare at him in what you hoped was a slightly outraged, disbelieving manner. Hoped, anyway.

"You had a moustache." Mizuki explained bluntly, picking up his own glass and taking a long, slow drink from it; eyeing you over the rim. You tutted and looked away, once again hoping you seemed unaffected by his action; and everything previous.

"Tch. That doesn't excuse it you know." You turned back to him with a triumphant gaze. "I _could_ report you to the cops for sexual assault."

"Could you now? How interesting." He downed the rest of his drink suddenly, placing it down on the floor with unusual purposefulness. In a flash he had grabbed your arms and pulled you down onto the bed; leaning over you with a sharp-toothed grin.

"Hey! Get off Mizuki!" You wriggled under his dominating posture, but he only tightened his grip on your wrists in silent response. Lowering his head, you felt his hair brush against your forehead as he rested his own against yours. His gaze bore into your own, seemingly as though he could see the emotions that were flickered behind your eyes.

"Would you report me now kitten?" He smiled gently, and you got the feeling he had something more on his mind. "C'mon, don't be shy. It ruins our little game."

"Game? I uh- I guess I wouldn't." You questioned, but if Mizuki had heard your query about his little so-called 'game', he disregarded it. He chuckled softly, his voice ringing gently in your ears.

"That's reassuring. But would you resist if I... did this?" He pulled downwards, his lips brushing across your own. When you didn't pull away or push him off; he deepened the kiss, and you could feel the passion pulsing from him. Your tongues danced like professionals, twirling around each other like dolphins graced over the waves. When he pulled away for breath, you felt a surge off disappointment rush through you. He had left you panting, breathless; and desperately wanting more. Instead of continuing his actions he drew back, sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed. Was he taking the piss?

"Mizuki." You called his name in a firm tone, making him snap his gaze back to you. "You're sending mixed signals... what exactly do you want?"

"Am I now? Interesting." He smiled softly, but offered no answer to your questioning. Slightly irritated, you sat up and got off the bed. Walking to the door, you could practically feel his eyes following you across the room. Placing a hand on the door handle, you paused; considering what you were going to say.

"I'm in no mood for games." A sudden crash startled you and before you could turn round you felt his chest pressed against your back. Envisioning him grinning devilishly, you realised that he had pushed you against the door. He was so close you could feel his heartbeat against your shoulder blades; and he shoved you forwards a few inches more, squashing your boobs against the wooden door in a quirky manner. He lowered his head to your ear, speaking in lofty, seductive tones.

"Aww, c'mon. Kittens like to play games, right?"

"W-What are you saying?"

"I'm saying don't give up so easily. I didn't get the impression you were one to be beaten at a game as simple as this."

"Oh, so we're playing a game are we?" A sudden flash ignited an idea in your mind. If he wanted to play mind tricks and tease you; that game can be played by two. Slithering out of his grip, you nudged his legs out from under him; and he fell to the floor with a surprised thud. Grinning triumphantly, you stood over him, hand on hips. He looked surprised, his mouth agape in shock. "Your move."

"Very well." In a split second he had swung round, swinging his legs round in an arc so you stumbled over them. Feeling yourself falling, you braced for the impact of the carpet, but it never came. When you opened your eyes, you saw Mizuki holding you gently in his grasp. Blushing profusely, you opened your mouth to say something; but he put a finger to your lips, silencing you. He smiled, once again leaning down to capture you in a kiss. You consented, but if he was going to play any more tricks he was going to get a slap. At least. You broke away for air, breathing deeply and staring deep into his eyes. His hands gently roamed your back, unravelling the strings that criss-crossed and held the bodice together. With a rustle it dropped to the floor, and in and surge of self-consciousness, you crossed your arms over your chest in an attempt to hide them. Mizuki said nothing, only picking you up bridal-style and carrying you carefully over to the bed. Laying you down with the gentleness of a newborn child, he merely gazed at you in a strange way.

"M-Mizuki. Please... Don't stare..." You begged him, beginning to feel uncomfortable in your navel.

"But you're so beautiful... (name)." He leaned in closer, taking your wrists in his grip and pulling them towards his chest. His eyes roamed over your exposed chest, making you look away in embarrassment. He leaned down, carefully cupping one mound in his hand. He massaged it, making you express a little moan. Taking the other in his mouth, his swirled his tongue around in spiralling patterns; which made your skin tingle as though electrified. Enveloped in the pleasure Mizuki was making you experience, you barely felt him removing your skirt, only noticing when he suddenly rubbed the inside of your leg with his free hand.

"Aaah! M-Mizuk- ki!" You couldn't help but release a small moan when he inserted one finger into you. With a sly glance he inserted another finger, pumping them in you at an agonizingly slow speed. You found it hard to breathe in-between your small gasps of pleasure, but you managed to choke out a broken sentence. "Mizuki don't... tease...me...!"

"Oh? You are a dirty little kitten aren't you?" He upped the pace of his actions considerably, making you squirm slightly. With his other hand he squeezed your left boob in time with his thrusts, all the while sucking and teasing your right with his tongue. Within a few minutes of his pleasurably routine, you found yourself close to the edge. Gritting your teeth, you crumpled up the bed sheets in your fists; attempting to ride out the unbearable amount of pleasure surging though your body in waves of fire. Mizuki looked up suddenly, his expression one of faint alarm.

"Are you okay?!" He asked, slowing down the pace of his fingers until they became still. Not wanting to miss out on your climax, you nodded vigorously.

"Faster! M-Mizuki I'm..." Unable to form any more words you threw your head back with a loud moan, and Mizuki did as you requested; speeding up until you felt the bubble of pleasure burst. You arched your back, curling your toes to ride it out to the utmost. Spasms racked your body and sent shivers dancing up your spine, goose bumps forming involuntarily. When the climax had, regrettably, ended, you met gazes with Mizuki, who had gotten undressed in the process of your ejaculation. His cock was lean and long, already a thin stream of pre-cum dribbling from his shaft. You sat up, panting heavily. He looked awkward, unsure of what to do next. Rolling your eyes, you beckoned him back onto the bed. You pointed to a spot in front of you with a blush, avoiding his piqued stare.

"Kneel." You only managed to form one word of command, but Mizuki made no protest and knelt as he was told. Daring a sly glance at him, you grabbed his member; making him grit his teeth in response. You traced you fingers up and down his length, making him emit light moans that gurgled in his chest. Another trickled of pre-cum dripped from his erect member, and you licked it up with a coy glance at the blushing boy. He met your gaze, but only briefly, as he screwed up his eyes and moaned in pleasure at your touch. You swirled you tongue around the tip of his cock, similar to the pattern he had used to tease you minutes few ago. Whilst sucking continuously on his quivering manhood, you used one hand to stroke his length in sync with your tongue; this sequence repeating until he grabbed the back of your head, pushing you all the way down onto his member. With a final groan he came down your throat, filling your mouth with a salty tasting liquid that had a ghosted trace of bitter-sweet in its after taste. Swallowing his load you licked your lips with a dramatic wink and a flourish, of to which Mizuki's response was a shaky thumbs up and a devilish grin. Rising, he took your hand in his own and pulled back the quilt on his bed. He gestured for you to get in, but you shook your head. Looking puzzled, you explained your exhausted lover.

"I want _something_ to put on, I don't want to freeze."

"I'll keep you warm." The tanned boy teased, but pulled his boxers on and headed for the door. "I'll be back, don't go anywhere kitten."

"Would I dare?" You called after him as he left the room, and you heard his faint laugh echoing in the corridor. He was back in what seemed like seconds few, holding your underwear that you had removed to get in the costume from earlier; of which now lay crumpled on Mizuki's bedroom floor. You redressed and slid into bed by the now dozing Mizuki; his soft breathing calming and rhythmic. However he opened one blue-green eye and smiled gently as you settled down. He kissed your forehead, ruffling your hair in a teasing fashion. You both fell into a deep, contented sleep, forelocks pressed together; you arms pushed against his chest and his encircling you in a protective position.

"Night kitten."

"Meow." He laughed softly and pulled you closer, your breathing blending into one as you fell asleep in your lover's arms.


End file.
